fairytailwarcraftagefandomcom-20200213-history
Kama
Kama is the leader of the Hungry Wolf Knights, the most powerful executioners of Stormwind. Profile and Stats Name: Kama Age: 34-35 Race: Human Gender: Male Height: 177 cm (5'10") Weight: 83.7 kg (184.5 lbs.) Eye Color: Grey Hair Color: Dark Purple Occupation: Knight, Executioner, Leader of the Hungry Wolf Knights Affiliation: Grand Alliance Status: Alive Love Interest (s): Allies: Enemies: Class: Skills: Weapons: Double Scythes First Appearance: Voice Actor: Wyn Delano Power Ranking *'Attack Potency': At least Multi-City Block level *'Speed': Supersonic with Hypersonic attack and reaction speeds *'Lifting Strength': Peak Human *'Striking Strength': At least Class GJ *'Durability': At least Multi-City Block level *'Stamina': Enhanced Human *'Range': Melee, Several Meters with Guillotine Justice *'Intelligence': Gifted Appearance Kama is an average-sized man with purple hair cut in a military hairstyle, forming a long Widow's Peak on his forehead. Befitting his strict, orderly nature, he has sharp eyes with black lines encircling each of them, overlooked by pencil-thin eyebrows. He also has a cleft chin. He is seen wearing a metal mask which covers his entire lower face with a protruding horn at the chin area. As a knight, he wears an armor completed with metal gloves that has pointed horns located at each of the elbows. Below, he wears dark pants and black stripes boots in which covered by four pieces of cloth decorated with Stormwind's symbol which is being held by a black sash. On top of that, he dons a black hooded cape. In order for him to be capable of handling his Double Scythes at all times, he wears on his back, a bag designed with a skull face and four blades protruding from all four cardinal directions. His two scythes somewhat forms two arms that is in a facing palm position. Each scythe has large blades and horns at the edges. Personality Kama displays his great sense of loyalty to the Kingdom of Stormwind and is willing to kill its criminals who betrays the Kingdom and tells them, particularly Natsu to repent for his sins before executing him. He also shows concern of his comrades' safety as he tried to use his Double Scythes in an attempt to lift the sinking Cosmos and Kamika out of the shadows, before falling in to it as well. History Plot Powers and Abilities Expert Scythe Specialist: While described as possessing a form of Magic thought for killing efficiently, Kama has only been shown employing his two scythes during his battle with Natsu Dragneel, demonstrating remarkable ability in swinging them despite their massive size, and, true to his beliefs, aiming for his foe's neck with great accuracy despite the sheer speed of his slashes. Kama was also able to match with Pantherlily, a veteran swordsman in armed combat. *'Guillotine Justice': First, Kama aims the scythes' hands towards his target, after which it emits a circular, concentrated Magic Power in its palms which then marks the target with hand prints on various areas of their body. After Kama's target has been branded, he raises his right hand, causing the Double Scythes's hands to meet and merge into one larger, double-bladed scythe that acts as a propeller; following the marks caused by the branding process, the scythes will not stop until the execution is carried out. Enhanced Strength: Kama has displayed a high degree of physical strength, being capable of effortlessly swinging around each of his large scythes with a single hand. The attacks he performs with these very same weapons are shown to be powerful enough to cut solid stone, slicing cleanly through pillars and walls without losing their momentum. Enhanced Durability: Kama appears to be considerably durable, being struck by Natsu's Fire Dragon's Iron Fist and sent crashing through a stone wall (which was reduced to pieces in the process) only to emerge seemingly unscathed afterwards, merely displaying shock at his opponent's will to make an enemy of the Kingdom. He was also the only member of his group to remain awake after his defeat, which had him sent crashing through yet another stone wall. Alcohol Tolerance: He has also been shown to have great alcohol tolerance, being on par with Bacchus and Cana, both of whom are known to have immense levels of alcohol tolerance. Great Magic Power: Weaknesses * Equipment Double Scythes: Kama carries around two identical scythes with peculiar hand-like extensions from the opposite side of the blade. He carries these on his back with the handles crossed and are deadly in their own right. In the anime, these weapons also possess magical abilities, being used to mark a target with purple handprints and allowing the scythes to follow them. These scythes can also negate Magic. Relationships Other Media OVA * Movies * Video Games * Battles * Trivia *The name "Kama", is refereed to as a term meaning "sickle". Quotes * References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Humans Category:Knights Category:Hungry Wolf Knights Members Category:Grand Alliance Members